When I found you
by Natsumi - Gheisinha
Summary: Um casamento as pressas com uma criança. A guerra os separa, anos depois retorna. Mas será que tudo acabou mesmo? InuKag. fic conjunta Natsumi e Gheisinha!
1. Casamento!

**Nota das autoras: **Sim! Fazendo uma fic junto com a Li :p Espero que vcs curtam...Bjks!

Gheisinha Kinomoto e Natsumi Takashi

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"When I found you!"**

"COF COF COF" Sato Higurashi tossiu mais uma vez. Terminou de escrever a carta e a enrolou. Prendeu-a com o selo real e chamou o mais fiel de seus homens.

#Em que posso lhe ser útil vossa majestade?# Bankotsu perguntou ao entrar no local.

#Quero que vá até o reino Inuyoukai e entregue esta carta ao Inu Taisho..#

# o Touga-sama, senhor?# Pergunta o rapaz confuso.

O rei apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Bankotsu pega a carta, fez uma reverência e saiu do quarto.

#Espero que dê tempo. Preciso conversar com você...Meu velho amigo!#

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Os portões do reino de Inu Taisho estavam se abriram e uma trombeta anunciou a chegada do visitante já muito conhecido. Bankotsu não teve receio de chegar às escadarias do castelo, já que o rei o conhecia muito bem. Desmontou do cavalo e foi recebido pelo próprio.

# Bankotsu? # perguntou o rei surpreso # Espero que tenha vindo me trazer boas noticias...#

# Como vai sua majestade? # Bankotsu fez uma reverência. #Lhe trago esta carta do meu rei.# E entregou a carta ao rei. Este estendeu a mão e a pegou.

Taisho-sama caminhou até um banco próximo, abriu a carta e começou a ler:

"_Touga! Meu caro amigo... Venho por meio desta carta pedir-lhes que venha até meu humilde castelo. Tenho assuntos importantes a tratar..Que só podem ser resolvidos pessoalmente. Peço-lhes também que traga sua estimada esposa e seu filho mais novo, Inuyasha Taisho._

_De seu querido amigo_

_Sato Higurashi."_

# Jaken! # grita Touga.

Um youkai baixinho, cor verde musgo aparece na porta.

# Dessseja algo ssse-sssenhor? # pergunta o baixinho, fazendo uma reverência.

# Prepare os cavalos e a carruagem Avise Izayoi e Inuyasha que vamos partir...#

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

#Ssssssenhorrr Inuyassssha..O ssssenhorrrr sssseu paaai maaanda avissaaaar que vocêssss irããão parrrtirrr..#

#Partir? Para onde?# O jovem meio-youkai suspirou.

Deixou o youkai em seu quarto e seguiu para o quarto real. #Porque você mesmo não vem falar comigo?# Perguntou assim que chegou ao quarto do pai.

#Pra que eu iria em seu quarto se sabia que você viria ao meu?# O rei rebateu.

#Feh.. Para onde vamos?# Quis saber.

#Para o reino Higurashi.. Sato disse que quer falar comigo e pediu que levasse você e sua mãe.#

#E porque eu e não o sesshoumaru?# Perguntou indignado.  
#Pergunte isso a ele quando chegarmos lá. Agora trate de arrumar suas coisas.# O jovem suspirou e seguiu para o seu quarto.

Inuyasha é um meio-youkai e tem 17 anos. O que o mostra diferente dos outros são as orelhinhas felpudas no topo da cabeça. Tem caninos afiados, garras e um gênio forte. Mesmo sendo hanyou, inuyasha é muito forte. Isso graças aos árduos treinamentos que recebe de seu mestre Toutossai. As moças do vilarejo o cortejam muito, ele não dispensa nenhuma e até se diverte com elas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bankotsu cavalgava ao lado dos cavaleiros de Inu Taisho. Em pouco tempo estariam chegando.

Algumas horas depois, o rapaz avistou o reino Higurashi. Passaram pelos guardas e chegaram aos jardins deste, onde todos desmontaram do cavalo. Ao lado de Bankotsu estava Inuyasha e Miroku.

Muitos olhares femininos se dirigiram aos dois, Inuyasha estava vestido com uma haori e kimono brancos com traços vermelhos e uma manta branca e vermelha por cima que destacava os cabelos do rapaz.

Sentiu olhares sobre si, mas não deu muita atenção e foi se juntar aos seus pais. Seu amigo Miroku não estava muito diferente. Usava trajes de monge na cor preta e branca. Miroku também é um rapaz robusto, só que humano. Conhecera Inuyasha a muito tempo atrás no batizado de sua prima, filha do rei Sato.

Só tinha um defeito: era muito pervertido. E o pior é que nesses anos de convivência acabou influenciando Inuyasha.

Ao contrário do hanyou, que ignorou os olhares, Miroku piscava e mandava beijos às moças.

#Touga-kun.. Há quanto tempo velho amigo..# Os dois reis se abraçaram amigavelmente.

#Sonomi-chan..# Izayoi abraçou, emocionada, a grande amiga e rainha do reino Higurashi..

#Você não sabe como estava com saudades, querida amiga..# Foi a vez de Sonomi Higurashi falar.

#Inuyasha meu filho..Lembra-se do rei Higurashi?# O hanyou arqueou uma sobrancelha.

#Não..# Disse apenas.

#Não te culpo.. Faz realmente muito tempo.. Prazer.. Sato Higurashi..# Este se apresentou estendendo a mão para o rapaz, que apenas a apertou educadamente.

#Ele é seu padrinho meu filho..E Sonomi sua madrinha..# Disse Touga feliz.

#Sato..A quanto tempo..# Izayoi saldou o velho amigo.

#Como vai Touga?# Perguntou Sonomi.

#Melhor do que imagina..Mas creio que está faltando alguém não? Onde está minha pequena afilhada?# Quis saber o rei Inuyoukai.

#Deve estar por ai brincando com o amiguinho..# Respondeu Sonomi.

#KAGOME.. 'COF COF COF'# Sato gritou a filha e logo após tossiu, o que não passou despercebido pelos visitantes. #KAGOME..# Gritou mais uma vez e logo risada de crianças foram ouvidas. Ao longe puderam ver uma pequena garota coberta de lama, correndo até eles, e um garoto no mesmo estado correndo atrás dela.

#Me chamou papai?# Perguntou quando finalmente chegou ao local. Sato fechou a cara ao ver o estado da filha.

#Não mandei você se arrumar para receber nossos convidados?#  
#Bom..Mandou..Mais ai o Houjo-kun me chamou pra brincar e como os visitantes estavam demorando eu fui..# Falou inocentemente e encarando o chão. Ela segurava as mãos atrás do corpo e balançava este levemente, tentando fingir inocência. A risada de Touga e de Izayoi foram ouvidas.

#Como você cresceu..Quando viemos aqui da ultima vez você era apenas um bebezinho.. E agora veja..Já está uma mocinha..# Kagome corou, mas ninguém percebeu graças à lama que estava em suas bochechas.

#Lembra de nós querida?# Foi a vez da rainha perguntar. #Oh..Que pergunta tola..É claro que não lembra.. Eu sou Izayoi..Sua madrinha..E este é Touga..Seu padrinho. E este é meu filho, inuyasha..# Falou apontando para o marido e para o filho.

#Nossa..Uma criança..Feia ainda por cima..E eu aqui achando que iríamos encontrar uma princesa bem linda e cheia de curvas.. Bem..Cheia ela está..Mas de lama..# Miroku sussurrou ao lado do hanyou, mas tinha certeza que este havia ouvido. Inuyasha quis rir mas se controlou ao ver a cara feia que o pai lançava aos dois.

#É um prazer conhece-los.. Papai e mamãe falam muito bem de vocês..# Kagome sorria para os padrinhos.

#Se me dão licença..Essa mocinha agora vai subir e vai tomar um belo de um banho para poder estar apresentável no jantar..# Sonomi interrompeu enquanto carinhosamente puxava a criança. #Se despeça querida..#  
#Até logo..# Falou educadamente enquanto virava e corria em direção à sua moradia.

#Vamos entrar?# Perguntou Sato já se dirigindo ao castelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

#K-chan? Já está pronta querida?#

#Quase mamãe.. A Aya está terminando de colocar meu vestido..# Kagome agora já estava devidamente limpa.

A menina estava linda mesmo. Vestia um vestido rosa claro, com manga cumprida que quando chegava no pulso de abria. Uma sapatilha branca, seus longos cabelos pretos estavam presos em uma trança desarrumada, deixando alguns fios caírem por seus rosto. Seus olhos azuis claros se destacavam com a sombra rosa clarinha que passaram nela.

# Como estou mamãe? #

# Perfeita minha filha! # disse a mãe a abraçando.

#Obrigada mamãe, você está linda também.#

Sunomi estava com um vestido de gola alta azul clara, pero da barra tinha detalhes rústicos dourados. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque comportado, usava brincos de diamantes, e uma pulseira de diamante também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

#As tropas do Onigumo vêm avançando cada vez mais pelo meu reino e-# Sato fora impedido de continuar pela esposa e pela filha que finalmente chagaram ao salão de jantar. Mudou logo de assunto, já que não queria que a família ficasse preocupada com os assuntos da guerra.

Todos se levantaram para saudá-las. No meio do caminho Izayoi se juntara a elas.

Izayoi estava com um vestido vermelho e prata, com um decote comportado mangas médias, até o cotovelo, os cabelos presos num coque comportado e algumas jóias.

# Devo dizer que estão encantadoras! # disse Sato, ajeitando a cadeira para a esposa de Touga sentar. Já Touga ajeitou a cadeira para Kagome e Sunomi se sentarem.

#Concordo com Sato. Kagome você está linda minha doce flor! # a menina sorriu encabulada. # Não acha Inuyasha, Miroku?# perguntou Touga para os meninos.

# Concordo plenamente! # Miroku falou com um sorriso.

Inuyasha apenas concordou com a cabeça. #Estão todas lindas!#

Estavam sentados nesta ordem: Sato na ponta da mesa, do seu lado direito estava sua esposa e filha, depois outros convidados. Do lado esquerdo estava Touga, Izayoi, Inuyasha e Miroku, e outros convidados.

Todos se acomodaram e os serviçais começaram a servir a comida. Por um momento Inuyasha pegou-se olhando para a menina a sua frente. Muito diferente de quando a viu pela primeira vez, cheia de lama. Era uma criança, mas uma bonita criança.

#Imagine quando crescer# sussurrou Miroku no seu ouvido como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Inuyasha corou, e olhou feio pro primo.

#Ela é uma criança Miroku!# e pisou no pé do primo.

#Mas vai crescer...# disse o primo emburrado.

Após o jantar as mulheres ficaram na sala de estar conversando sobre vários assuntos. Depois de um tempo os homens se levantaram e foram para a sala de reunião.

#Papai aonde você vai?# disse a filha saindo do colo do pai.

#Vamos conversar sobre outros assuntos.# disse o pai explicando.

# E porque não pode ser aqui?# pergunta a esposa de Touga.

#Querida...São assuntos sobre nossos estados, problemas...# disse ficando embaraçado. #E, aliás, a Kagome está aqui.#

A mulher entendeu e sorriu para o marido.# Claro, meu amor.#

Os homens se levantaram e encaminharam para a sala.Quando abriram viram sentadas nos sofás, em cima das mesas, ninfas maravilhosas, vestidas com roupas indecentes...

Inuyasha olhou maliciosamente para Miroku.

Acomodaram-se nos sofás ao lado das moças jogando seus charmes. Uma humana loira de longos cabelos cacheados e semi-nua sentou-se no colo do hanyou, enquanto uma ruiva acariciava o peito do Miroku. Para os dois a noite havia apenas começado.

Touga, Sato e outros senhores se sentaram numa mesa redonda, alguns ignoravam moças assim com Touga e Sato. Começaram a conversar sobre a guerra...

#Onigumo está com posse de três vilas das minhas terras..# Começou um dos **_duques_** (Acho que th errado..Num sei..Muda se quiser) presentes.

#E com mais duas das minhas..# Completou um outro.

#Temos que tomar providencias urgentes..Se vossas majestades não puderem ajudar, vou ter que resolver sozinho..# O primeiro voltou a falar.

#Sozinho você não conseguirá nada Suikotsu..# Começou o rei Higurashi. #Foi por isso mesmo que os convoquei aqui. Quero propor união entre os dois reinos, para podermos finalmente acabar com os ataques inimigos..#

#E como você deseja fazer a união? O único jeito de unir reinos é havendo casamento e-# Suikotsu parou para pensar no que o rei havia dito.

#Inuyasha e Kagome?# Perguntou Touga entendendo o motivo de o amigo ter pedido para trazer o filho mais novo.

#Sinto dizer que sim..O casamento deles só ocorreria quando kagome fizesse dezoito anos, eu sei..Mas devido à circunstancias emergenciais, temo que terá que ser antes, caro amigo.. Estamos perdendo terras e muitas vidas. Essa guerra tem que acabar!#  
#Concordo com você, mas não posso simplesmente obrigar meu filho a se casar com uma criança de apenas 13 anos..#  
#Inuyasha entenderá... Afinal de contas, não foi ele mesmo quem quis o casamento?# Neste momento Touga se lembrou do que havia acontecido a aproximadamente 13 anos atrás, um mês após o nascimento da pequena kagome.

**Flash-Back**

_#Papai..Ela é um anjo?# O pequeno e inocente inuyasha perguntou, puxando insistentemente a blusa do rei. _

_#Não meu filho..Ela é apenas um bebê..É filha dos seus padrinhos..O que acha dela?# A criança de apenas quatro anos olhou para o bebê adormecido no berço e riu ao vê-la mexer o pé, como se estivesse sonhando._

_#É linda..Podemos levar ela com agente?# Touga riu._

_#Não podemos querido..Sinto muito..# Instantaneamente as orelhinhas do hanyou murcharam, mostrando que ele ficara triste. #Gosta dela inu-kun?# Quis saber o pai. Inuyasha voltou a sorrir. _

_#Gosto..#  
#E gostaria de se casar com ela quando crescer?# O pequeno afirmou com a cabeça. Touga, Izayoi, Sato e Sonomi sorriram._

**Fim do flash-back**

#Inuyasha era apenas uma criança, Sato..#  
#E kagome fora prometida à ele mesmo antes de nascer.# Touga suspirou. #Por favor não complique as coisas meu amigo..É pelo bem de nosso povo.. O inuyasha está perto de completar dezoito anos..Logo irá para a guerra...O casamento será apenas simbólico, não haverá consumação, não até kagome completar ao menos dezesseis anos..# Ele fez uma pausa. #Esse casamento é nada mais que a unificação dos nossos reinos. Quando morrermos, os dois assumirão, tornando os dois reinos um só. Isso já fora decidido há muito tempo..Só estamos adiantando os fatos.#

#Tudo bem..Mas saibam que estou fazendo isso pelo bem de meu povo..# Inuyasha e Miroku estavam tão _concentrados _que não ouviam um pio do que era dito naquela reunião.

#Quando será o casamento?# Perguntou um dos duques presentes.

#O mais breve possível..# Respondeu Sato.

#Quando?# Perguntou mais uma vez.

#Um mês..#  
#Até lá Onigumo já invadiu os dois reinos inteiros..# Os dois reis suspiraram.

#Três semanas..# Propôs Touga.

#Duas e não se fala mais nisso..A cerimônia será simples. Cada um assina seu nome no livro sagrado, depois eles trocam as alianças e daí poderemos partir.# Suikotsu falou e foi apoiado pelos outros.

#Já que não temos escolha..#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

#O QUE?# Inuyasha gritou incrédulo.

#É isso mesmo que você ouviu inuyasha..Não se faça de surdo..#  
#Mas.. Mas..Mas papai..Ela é apenas uma criança..Se ao menos fosse para me prender a uma mulher já formada menos mal..Mas a uma criança? Você só pode estar louco..#  
#Ela vai crescer Inuyasha..Pense nisso.. E, hum..Não quero nem pensar em quando ela crescer..AI.. PORQUE ME BATEU?# Perguntou o monge acariciando o local atingido.

#Porque você é um idiota..Pare de pensar besteiras..Kagome ainda cheira a leite..#  
#Eu ainda não senti..AI..POR ACASO EU TENHO CARA DE SACO DE PANCADAS?# Perguntou irritado.

#Se continuar a falar besteiras vou brincar de tiro ao alvo com você...# Ameaçou já segurando um vaso.

#Ai inuyasha..Porque você é tão violento?# Perguntou o monge correndo do vaso que fora atirado.

#Vocês dois, parem com essa infantilidade. Miroku, por favor, nos espere lá fora..# Assim que a voz do rei foi ouvida, os dois pararam e o humano se retirou. #Entenda inuyasha..Vidas estão sendo perdidas e essa união é o único jeito de salvar as que estão correndo perigo..#  
#Mas porque logo eu? Uma menina droga..#  
#Daqui a um mês você estará fazendo dezoito anos inuyasha. Assim que o fizer, poderá partir conosco para a guerra. Seu casamento é apenas simbólico, não precisa nem sequer olhar para kagome. Ele suspirou.

#Eu tenho opções?#

#Não..# Respondeu o rei..  
#Então..Que seja..#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inuyasha sentou-se em um dos bancos do jardim, ao lado de Miroku, que assistia ao treinamento da pequena kagome. Ela puxou a corda do arco e mirou o alvo.

#É o primeiro treino dela com o arco e flecha.. Esse vai ser o primeiro tiro..Vamos ver como ela se sairá..# Miroku informou ao recém chegado.

#Está correto sensei?# Perguntou a garota com a voz tímida.  
#Está..Agora é só soltar a flecha..# Assim que ele falou, kagome soltou. Os três ali presentes arregalaram os olhos.

#Co-co-co-mo Vo-vo-cê con-con-segiu a-certar o alvo tão perfeitamente?# Perguntou conseguindo recuperar a voz.

#Não sei..Fiz apenas o que o senhor mandou..# Pegou outra flecha e armou no arco. #Puxei a corda e soltei..# Fez o que falara e mais uma vez o tiro saiu perfeito. O professor sorriu orgulhoso.

#Kagome-sama..Creio que teremos que adiar nossa aula, já que eu havia preparado esta para uma aluna que não fazia a mínima idéia de como segurar um arco, quando a senhorita já acerta o alvo perfeitamente.# Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha. #Amanhã tem mais..Não se preocupe.# A garota sorriu.

#Tudo bem Sensei..Sayonara..# E correu para o lado contrario do castelo. Iria chamar seu mais novo amigo para poderem brincar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

#Por céus.. Aquele tiro foi de uma pessoa experiente..Como aquela criança conseguiu faze-lo?# Inuyasha perguntou ainda bestificado.

#Nem eu atiro tão perfeitamente..# Completou Miroku do mesmo jeito do primo.. #Essa garota vai ser perfeita quando crescer..# O hanyou suspirou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

#Mamãe o que você quer conversar comigo? # pergunta a menina sentada na cama da mãe. #Eu juro que não quebrei nada desta vez.# disse a menina juntando as mãozinhas.

#Não minha filha, você ainda não entendeu.# falou a mãe tentando controlar os risos

Pois a filha no colo e começou a longa conversa.

# Meu benzinho, em duas semanas irá acontecer algo diferente em sua vida...

A menina ficou pensando um tempo.

# Mas meu aniversário já foi mamãe.# falou na toda inocência.

A mãe não agüentou e começou a rir.

# Não meu amor. Será algo muito bonito. Kagome será o dia em que toda mãe sonha para sua filha...# a mãe fez uma pausa. # Será o dia do seu casamento Kagome! #

A menina arqueou as sobrancelhas.

# O que é ca-samentuu mamãe?#

# Casamento Kagome, é a união de um homem e uma mulher.#

# E o que agente faz, depois disso, mãe?#

# Nada em sua idade...haha...você irá se casar com o Inuyasha minha filha.Ele será seu amiguinho muito próximo.#

#Como o Houjo-kun mamãe?# pergunta a menina.

#Isso minha filha, por isso você tem que conversar mais com ele, ok!#

A menina concorda com a cabeça.

#Mãe será que ele aceita brincar de atirar lama? #

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

# Pai? O que quer conversar comigo? # pergunta Inuyasha, sentando na poltrona, no quarto do pai, este olhava a janela.

# Bom, primeiro temos que conversar sério, sobre este casamento Inuyasha. # diz, se sentando se frente pro filho.

#Estou de ouvidos. #

# Inuyasha, primeiro, quero dizer que a Kagome já sabe que terá de casar com você...#

Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas.

# E ela... Aceitou numa boa?#

#Bom, na verdade Kagome não sabe realmente o verdadeiro significado de um casamento. A mãe dela explicou que vocês iriam se tornar amigos, que ela tinha que conhecê-lo melhor, que você iria protegê-la...Coisas assim, meu filho.#

#É melhor mesmo. Pois saiba que eu nunca tocaria nela, ainda to tentando acreditar que vou ter que casar com uma criança, um...

#Inuyasha! Tudo pelo bem do nosso povo...Pense deste lado, e outra um dia ela irá crescer, mostrará a verdadeira mulher em si mesma. E pode chegar a amá-la.

# Amar? Isto é para os fracos...#

Touga balançou a cabeça.

# Talvez você mude de opinião# Inuyasha apenas o olhou irritado.

#Pode ser que um dia eu mude..Mas pode ter certeza que esse dia vai demorar..# Se virou e saiu da sala onde se encontravam. Caminhou sem destino por um bom tempo, até que um doce cheiro invadiu suas narinas. Olhou para baixo e encontrou kagome a cinco passos de distancia de si.

#O que quer?# Perguntou ao perceber que ela o encarava, como se estivesse esperando para falar alguma coisa. #Eim? O que aconteceu? O gato comeu sua língua?# Riu internamente. Não era muito acostumado a falar com crianças..

#Mamãe me falou que iremos nos casar..# Começou animada enquanto se aproximava do noivo.

#E o que isso tem de mais?# Perguntou com um certo tom de interesse na voz.

#Iremos ser amigos não é?# Ela segurou-lhe a mão e começou a tentar guia-lo pelos corredores.

#Onde vamos?#

#Você já vai ver..# Saíram do castelo e kagome continuou guiando-os. Chegaram a uma área onde o chão era todo de barro. Parecia que ultimamente havia chovido demais, e graças a isso o cão estava completamente enlameado. A sorte era que ali, como era área do castelo, não passava carroça ou qualquer outro meio de comunicação.

#Mas o que estamos fazendo aqui ka-# Parou de falar quando um punhado de lama atingiu sua face. Olhou irritado para a garota que rolava de rir no chão, na parte que ainda não era lama. Não conseguiu ficar com raiva por muito tempo. Pegou um punhado de lama e jogou nela também: A guerra havia começado.

Kagome correu e tentou se esconder, mas uma bola de lama atingiu suas pernas, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e ir de cara ao chão. Ou melhor, à lama.

#Já ganhei? Que sem graça..# O hanyou falou em tom brincalhão enquanto se aproximava da humana caída. Quando chegou mais perto, foi pego de surpresa e atirado à lama também. #EI..ISSO FOI GOLPE BAIXO..# Gritou já de pé e correndo atrás de kagome. Passaram o resto da tarde brincando. Pararam quando perceberam que o sol já estava completamente frio e logo seria de noite. Jogaram-se na gama e ficaram a observar o por do sol..

#Não sabia que era tão divertido brincar de guerra de lama..# Inuyasha confessou.

#É uma das minhas brincadeiras favoritas..Pena que o papai não gosta que eu brinque..#  
#Pais..Só servem para atrapalhar concorda?#

#Depende...# Ela parou para pensar. #O que seria de nós sem nossos pais?# Inuyasha refletiu um pouco nas palavras da criança.

#Hum..Realmente..Vendo por esse lado sim... Sabe o que me impressiona?# Ela negou com a cabeça. #Uma criança como você ter a mente tão avançada..# A pequena não havia entendido muito, mas achou melhor deixar pra lá.

#Vamos entrar? Temos que nos banhar para o jantar..# Se levantou junto com o novo amigo e foram caminhando de volta ao castelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Uma semana depois, o castelo Higurashi se encontrava numa agitação sem igual. Cozinheiros, cabeleireiros, costureiras, empregadas, arrumavam tudo. O motivo? Simples, o casamento se aproximava.

A princesa deixava as aias, cada vez mais loucas, a menina não entendia o que aquilo tinha de especial. Ficava emburrada quando a trancavam dentro de casa para experimentar vestidos, penteados, jóias. Tudo aquilo cansava. Para os Taisho tudo aquilo era muito divertido de certo modo. Kagome tratava o casamento com tanta inocência. Dizia que não queria mais brincar daquilo.

Até Inuyasha e Miroku não podiam esconder o divertimento. Até uma vez em que todos estavam jantando e venho uma costureira e disse que o vestido estava pronto, que Kagome pegou e pulou da janela, caindo na grama macia. E como eles estavam no térreo ela não se machucou.

Só voltou bem tarde da noite, toda molhada. Tinha ido até as cachoeiras brincar com o Houjo. Resultando na menina ficar de cama, doente.

Mas quando ela viu os lindos vestidos prontos, seus olhinhos estavam cheios de brilhos, de alegria. Só tinha que escolher um, coisa simples, ne!

No final da tarde ela escolheu o vestido que queria, o penteado, o sapato e a maquiagem.

Tudo estava pronto, em três dias os reinos Higurashi e Taisho iriam se unir numa forte aliança.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O dia tão esperado havia chegado. O castelo estava fabuloso. Todas da vila encantados com o casamento da pequena Lady. Todos eufóricos, com aquela junção dos reinos, a batalha contra Onigumo estaria já ganha.

Inuyasha não pensava em nada naquele momento. Para ele, aquilo nem era casamento de verdade. "_Pra mim, estou brincando de casinha com uma menininha." _Mas lembrou da voz do amigo: Uma menina que ainda vai crescer...

Resolveu sair da banheira. Enrolou-se na toalha, dando um forte nó na cintura. Não teria nenhuma diversão a noite.

Olhou pra cama, lá estava a mulher com quem passou a noite, celebrando sua despedida de solteiro. Mulheres lindas, muitos litros de sake, e agora se encontrava pronto para seu casamento...

Despachou a garota. Claro sem antes pagar uma boa quantia. Pegou as roupas para a ocasião, chamou seus servos, que começaram vesti-lo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome não entendia a pressa daquelas mulheres. Teve que levantar mais cedo do que o habitual, tomar um banho maravilhoso, e começar a se arrumar para o seu casamento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

O casamento seria realizado nos jardins do castelo. Os moradores poderiam assistir também. Já estava na hora. O sol já estava se pondo. Inuyasha se posicionou em frente ao altar.

Uma música suave começou a tocar. Logo pode avistar sua pequena caminhando para ele. Ela estava muito bonita.

Seu vestido era verde forte com dourado. Estilo japonês, gola alta, em volta tinha uma fênix desenhada com brilhos dourados. Seus cabelos estavam presos no alto, a franja jogada de lado, uma tiara preta estava no topo, esta tinha o significado de filha moça, princesa. Kagome a usaria até seus 15 anos.

Uma sombra verde dourada ia a cima dos olhos azuis dando-lhe um ar jovial. Sim estava perfeita na visão de Inuyasha.

A menina parecia mais madura, mas velha. Pela primeira vez Inuyasha a olhava com outros olhos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kagome caminhava para aquele que seria seu esposo. Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela figura máscula. Inuyasha estava com uma roupa branca e verde escuro.

As calças verde escuro, eram apertadas na cintura e soltas depois do quadril, usava uma manta banca por baixo com um grande cachorro branco desenhado nas costas, por cima vinha, uma grande manta que ia até os pés.

Kagome o encarava de uma forma diferente, não entendia muito bem porque seu coraçãozinho batia tão rápido...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A festa ainda continuava, tanto Inuyasha quanto Kagome se divertiram muito. Mas depois de um tempo precisaram subir para o quarto deles. Kagome já estava muito cansada. Por isso tinha a pego no colo.

Sentindo aquele rosto angelical tão perto de si, aquele perfume doce, o deixava alucinado. Teve que se conter mais, quando sentiu a calça ficar mais apertada.

Respirou fundo várias vezes, abriu a porta do quarto com um chute, depositou Kagome na cama e olhou em volta para o quarto que agora era deles.

A cama era muito grande, grande até demais(...rsrsrsrs...) Kagome tirou os sapatinhos de seus pés, puxou o vestido um pouco mais para cima, e olhou para os pés avermelhados.

Fez beicinho.

"_Maldição!" É uma criança seu retardado_ ".

Inuyasha respirou fundo várias vezes. Depois retornou a olhar para sua esposa, levou um susto quando a viu olhar tão profundamente.

#Inuyasha! E agora? # Inuyasha a olhou assustado.

# Como?#

# Te perguntei, o que nós fazemos agora...Pois creio que ficar encarando um ao outro é muito chato, estou com soninho...

Inuyasha arregalou ainda mais os olhos o quanto foi possível...Na sua cabeça pensou roupas jogadas no chão, dois corpos e total atrito...E. _É uma criança seu idiota!_

# N-nós dorrmimos Kagome! #

A menina cerrou os olhos.

# Minha mãe me disse que nós meninas honrada não deveríamos NUNCA dormir com um homem na mesma cama! Então porque esta aqui Inuyasha?#

Inuyasha respirou fundo.

# Kagome! # se sentou ao lado dela na cama. # Como somos marido e mulher vc não precisa mais se preocupar com isso. Somos amigos muito próximos agora, vou dormir aqui com você, porque..._"Pense em algo rápido, rápido!". _Para eu poder protegê-la.

A menina abriu um grande sorriso.

# Quer dizer que vc vai ser igual ao Bansotsu-sama?#

#Não Kagome! Bankotsu é um cavaleiro, trabalha pro seu pai, eu só vou ajudar você. Entendeu? #

# Sim! Mas to com soninho.

Inuyasha sorriu com a manha da menina.

# Ok! Vou chamar a aia para vc. Volto logo para nós dormimos.

E saiu do quarto indo se trocar no seu antigo.

Pouco tempo depois, estavam os dois dormindo em profundo sono. Inuyasha tinha ficado por mais tempo, velando pelo sono da garota, mas logo foi vencido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cinco longos dias haviam se passado. Neste momento todos estavam reunidos no centro da cidade. Os cavaleiros estavam, cada um, montado em seu cavalo. Sim..Havia chegado o momento que as mulheres mais temiam. Aquele podia ser o ultimo momento em que veriam seus maridos. Inuyasha, Inu Taisho e Sato estavam reunidos junto com suas respectivas esposas.

#Pra onde você vai inuyasha?# Kagome perguntou inocentemente. O hanyou apenas sorriu.

#Vou fazer uma longa viagem pequena..#  
#E você vai demorar?#  
#Não sei..Provavelmente sim..#  
#Prometa que vai voltar..# Ele riu e se abaixou em frente à criança.  
#Eu vou voltar..Prometo..# Abraçou-a carinhosamente. Separaram-se quando as cornetas anunciaram a partida dos cavaleiros.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Natsumi ou Linoca**:

Aewwwwwww que lindo..Parceria com ah ghe

Acho que vou xorar..Huhuhuhuu

E ai..Curtiram o primeiro cap?

Eu amei..Né pq é nossu n..mas é pq eu realmenti amei u cap i ah ideia da fic..

Huhuuhu..


	2. Novidades

Inuyasha e os outros cavaleiros partiram já há dois anos. Dois anos horríveis para Kagome e o reino. O Senhor Higurashi piorou de sua doença, o que o fez não ir para a guerra. Touga-sama também ficou, a saúde de seu fiel companheiro o preocupava muito.

Ele precisava partir, Inuyasha e Miroku partiram com um certo grupo de guerreiros, mas não o bastante para ficarem sozinhos nas montanhas. Estes dois já haviam sido informados da piora do rei e instruídos a não se afastarem tanto.

A Senhora Higurashi estava sofrendo muito, tentava se manter firme e durona na frente de sua filha e do reino. Mas não conseguia muito.

O Kagome, pobrezinha. Era o que todo o reino pensava. A menina visitava o pai sempre que podia e que deixavam. A jovem já não era a mesma, estava fria e triste. Seus treinos haviam começado. Treinos para aperfeiçoar seu poder como sacerdotisa, esta sempre se esforçava muito, surpreendendo sua treinadora.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sete dias passaram e nada do rei melhorar. O reino continuava deprimido, Touga não pode continuar esperando e teve que seguir viagem com os outros. Bankotsu e seus 7 cavaleiros continuaram no reino. Como sua função era defender o rei e sua família, achou melhor ficar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

#Kagome meu anjo..Não creio que eu consiga agüentar mais..# Lagrimas invadiram os olhos da jovem.

#Não papai..O senhor vai ficar bom..Eu sei que vai..# Murmurou..

#Não..Eu não vou..E nós sabemos disso..Você já está bem grandinha e entende as coisas..# Ele estava muito fraco.

#Papai..Por favor..Fique quieto..O senhor precisa descansar e-#  
#Eu vou descansar meu amor..Mas só depois que te disser o que preciso dizer..# Kagome já chorava copiosamente.

#Kagome! Você bem sabe que agora, como a futura rainha, tem que assumir seus deveres. Meu reino... Esta... em...suas...mãos...pequena...#falou com falta de ar.

Kagome o olhou espantado.

#Como pa..pai? #

Ele respirou fundo.

# Enquanto o Inuyasha não volta Kagome..Você e sua mãe serão responsáveis..Por este reino..# O rei começou a tossir sangue, fazendo Kagome chorar mais. #Durante a guerra..Minha filha..As responsável pelo reino..São vocês.. A vida dessas pessoas está em suas mãos. # Sato fechou os olhos e aos poucos foi parando de respirar.

O médico da família entrou correndo no recinto, tentando reanimá-lo. Kagome se afastou lentamente, chocada, olhos arregalados e ainda sem crer que aquilo estava acontecendo. Afastava-se com uma mão na boca e a outra tentando segurar seu estômago, tentando fazê-lo parar de dar voltas.

"_Durante a guerra Kagome, as responsáveis pelo reino são vocês, a vida dessas pessoas está em suas mãos"._

"**_O que eu farei daqui por diante? Como cuidarei deste reino_**?" pensava angustiada. Mas não queria saber daquilo agora.. Estava abalada demais pela morte de seu querido e amado pai.

OoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, o rei Sato fora enterrado. Kagome olhava o enterro de longe, não havia conseguido se aproximar.

Estava realmente triste. Amava demais o pai e demoraria muito para que aquela dor em seu peito cessasse. Entrou no castelo e se trancafiou em seu quarto, onde poderia chorar em paz.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Seis longos meses haviam se passado. Uma semana após a morte do pai, kagome teve que voltar ao treinamento. Este estava mais puxado que antes. Neste exato ela momento estava no curto intervalo entre as aulas.

Tinha corrido até o riacho próximo dali para poder se banhar. Tirou as vestes de sacerdotisa e estava prestes a pular na água quando notou algo. Percebeu que sangue saia dentre suas pernas. O horror tomou conta de sua face e rapidamente ela vestiu suas roupas. Correu o mais rápido que pode de volta ao castelo. Subiu as escadas tropeçando em alguns degraus e entrou no quarto da mãe com a respiração acelerada.

#Mamãe..Aconteceu algo terrível..# A mãe teve medo por um momento.

#O que foi minha filha..# Perguntou assustada.

#É que..É que..# Estava embaraçada por aquilo.. Mordeu o lábio inferior e logo depois desatou a falar. #Eu estava indo tomar banho e tinha sangue saindo dentre as minhas pernas..# Falou tudo de uma vez e com a cabeça baixa. O que não pode ver foi o largo sorriso que apareceu na face de Sonomi. #Estou doente mamãe?# Perguntou com a voz chorosa.

#Oh meu anjo..É claro que não..Venha..Sente-se aqui..Vou explicar o que está acontecendo..# Kagome sentou-se na cama ao lado da mãe. #Bom..O que está acontecendo com você é uma coisa que acontece com todas as mulheres.. Isso acontece pra informar que a garota deixou de ser uma criança e é agora uma mulher..# Ela fez cara de pensativa.

#Ainda não entendi direito..# Sonomi riu.

#Não precisa entender..Só basta saber que uma vez por mês você irá sangrar..E depois que você estiver tendo relações com seu marido, se por um acaso não vier nenhuma vez no mês pode ser sinal de gravidez.. Você agora é uma mocinha, meu amor..Tem que se cuidar mais..# Deu um terno beijo na testa da filha que apenas sorriu e depois se retirou.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mais seis meses havia se passado. Kagome agora tinha dezesseis anos.

Estava um dia ensolarado e a garota estava tendo treinos de arco e flecha. Puxou a cordinha e estava pronta para atirar, quando sua atenção foi tomada por uma elegante carruagem que se aproximava do castelo. De dentro desta saiu um rapaz vestido com roupas finas e de cor roxa.

A garota deixou que a boca se abrisse e sem querer soltou a corda do arco. Só acordou quando viu a flecha presa à carruagem e segurando o chapéu do charmoso rapaz. Horrorizada, correu até ele pedindo mil desculpas. O youkai apenas ria.

#Oh! Senhor me desculpe...Eu...Er...Eu sinto muito! # Kagome se desculpou envergonhada.

O rapaz sorriu galanteador.

#Não tem problemas, minha cara Lady!# Falou puxando a mão da princesa e a beijando.

Kagome ficara meio assustada. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo."Uma gracinha!"

#Por acaso, você não seria a futura rainha Higurashi?# Perguntou já meio convencido de que era ela.

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça.

#Eu poderia saber quem é você, caro senhor?# Perguntou curiosa.

#Oh! Desculpe-me pelos meus modos.# Ele curvou-se diante dela. #Duque Kouga Ookami!#

#Muito prazer!# Kagome fez uma reverência também. # O que faz por aqui em plena guerra, senhor? Está fugindo?#

#Na verdade, estou a negócios.# Respondeu sorrindo #Coisas pessoais.#

Kagome ficou curiosa, mas resolveu deixar quieto.

#Bom minha cara, espero revê-la. Adorei nossa conversa, mas sinto em dizer que tenho que partir.# Beijou a mão dela, montou na carruagem de novo e foi embora.

#Hum, que homem misterioso...#

#E muito lindo!#

Kagome olhou para trás, descobrindo quem era a pessoa que lhe dera um susto. Arregalou os olhos quando viu sua amiga de infância.

#Sango!# Gritou correndo para abraçá-la. A menina sorriu e correspondeu ao abraço, as duas com lágrimas nos olhos.

#Ai amiga! Que saudade...# Começou Sango emocionada.

Ela estava linda. Tinha crescido muito. Seu corpo já estava todo formado, mas o rosto continuava doce. Os cabelos eram longos e estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto.

#Também estava morrendo de saudades, Sango! # Kagome murmurou sorrindo para a amiga.

#Sim..E temos muito a conversar. Mas primeiro, meus pêsames! # Disse ficando triste. Kagome sorriu com o orbes molhados.

#Quero vê-lo.# A princesa concordou com a cabeça, e a levou ao túmulo do pai.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Conversaram sobre diversas coisas. Kagome a apresentou à sogra, e conversaram um pouco mais. Estavam no quarto da futura rainha.

#Ah! Kagome, você está casada. # Sango começou deitando-se na cama.

#E o que tem de mais? # A outra garota a olhou espantada.

#Kagome.. Casamento, matrimonio. Isso não tem sentido pra você?# Kagome a olhou atônita. Ela estava chamando-a de retardada? #Kagome!# Sango bateu palmas, como se estivesse chamando a atenção de um cachorro. #Vocês são marido e mulher! Já fizeram...#

#Ai Sango, nós somos amigos. Eu sei o que significa um casamento.# Sango pulou da cama, assustando a amiga. Logo após se ajoelhou perto dela na poltrona.

#Quer dizer, que vocês já fizeram aquilo.# Oó

#Aquilo o que? Está me deixando confusa.# Sango respirou profundamente.

#Idiota! Vocês já fizeram amor?# Kagome a olhou atônita.

#O QUÊ?#

#Kagome! O que você acha que maridos e mulheres fazem?#

#Ficam amigos.# Falou como se fosse óbvio ¬¬­­

#Tá me irritando menina!# A princesa levantou da poltrona e foi até sua cama.

#Quando me casei, Inuyasha me disse que iríamos ser amigos. Todos disseram isso.# Sango olhou-a abismada, como se ela fosse um espírito agourento.

#Não Kagome! Disseram-te aquilo, porque você era criança.#

#Como?#

#Kagome, maridos e mulheres se amam. Fazem filhos.#

O.ô

Ela caiu para trás na cama. Agora tudo se encaixava.

#Sango! Como se fazem filhos?#

O.Õ

#Você não sabe? Mas, como você se tornou tão tapada desse jeito?Venha vou te explicar...#

OoOoOoOoOoO

Finalmente entendia tudo. Agora sabia o que Sonomi queria dizer quando ela tinha ficado menstruada. "**_Como foi que me meti nisso? Pensei que era amizade... Sango explicara tudo para mim, que 'fazer amor' doía, mas só no começo. Que eu podia engravidar. Explicou-me até como eles formam, como nasce. Tudo! Minha maior dúvida, agora é: Eu por acaso amo o homem com quem casei? Ficamos juntos quase um mês. Duas semanas apenas e depois ele foi embora_**." Refletia.

Não sabia se Inuyasha estava vivo, morto, só sabia que a guerra ainda continuava, que estava com saudades do Miroku-sama, de Touga-sama e do Bankotsu também. Este havia sido mandado para ajudar nas batalhas.

"**_A tia Iza sente muita saudade do Touga-sama. Agora ela está como minha mãe. São duas senhoras tristes e frias. Perto de mim, sorriem, brincam, mas sei que é fingimento, as conheço demais. Sinto tanta falta do meu papai! Droga! Não quero chorar_**!"

Quando Sato estava aqui, tudo se resolvia num piscar de olhos. Mas agora, ela tinha professores de um monte de coisas, tinha que aturar esses conselheiros de uma figa! Resolver problemas e ainda treinar...

Quando Inuyasha iria voltar? Se perguntava. Odiava ter que tomar conta de tudo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Duas semanas havia se passado. Ultimamente kagome andava preocupada demais. Por quê? Se perguntava. Sabia o porquê.. Estava assim desde a última conversa que tivera com sua mãe e sua tia Izayoi.

_Flash-back (Kagome narrando)_

"_#Kagome! Querida, eu e Izayoi temos que contar uma coisa muito séria#"._

_As olhei preocupada. As duas estavam sérias._

_#Kagome! Sente-se!#_

_Sentei na poltrona que meu pai costumava sentar-se. Estávamos em seu escritório. _

_#Kagome, vou explicar-lhe a história da Jóia de Quatro Almas!# Começou tia Izayoi._

_# A jóia foi criada por uma sacerdotisa há muito tempo atrás. Ela dá infinitos poderes a quem usa. Se for usada de forma errada, ela ficará corrompida. Mas se usar de uma forma correta, não..# Fez uma pequena pausa. #Eu a protejo há anos minha querida, mas agora não tenho mais como fazer isso, fiquei velha. Antes de seu tio partir para a guerra, ele me instruiu a passá-la para alguém cujo poder é puro e inocente, porém tão grandes quanto os meus.. Se não maior...# As duas me olhavam seriamente. Arregalei os olhos, queriam dizer...Eu?_

_#E por acaso essa pessoa, está na nossa frente.# Disse mamãe._

_#NÂO!#_

_Elas trocaram olhares._

_#Kagome! Você é a nossa única salvação. Por acaso já te perguntaste o porquê verdadeiro desta guerr_a

_Neguei com a cabeça._

_# A jóia dá poderes insuperáveis, inimagináveis ao ser que a possuir...#_

_#E se ela cair em mãos erradas ficará mais poderosa ainda. Kagome, está guerra esta ocorrendo, pois Onigumo a quer.# Fiquei em silêncio, ordenando as informações._

_#E ele a quer para o mal, é _isso_?# Elas confirmaram com a cabeça. #É por isso que nossos reinos se juntaram, para formar uma aliança forte contra ele. E agora, a senhora não é capaz de protegê-la, e quer passar para mim?#_

_#Vejo que entendeu perfeitamente!# Sorri irônica._

_#E por acaso alguém se perguntou se eu a quero?# Minha mãe levantou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou até mim._

_#Kagome! Juro, minha filha, não queria te passar este fardo. Mas se quisermos nossos homens de volta temos que fazer isso. A jóia tem que ser protegida, e sabemos que você tem um grande poder. Nossa sorte foi que a guerra ainda não chegou aqui, pois eles estão lutando severamente para não deixar isso acontecer. Se eles se aproximarem, não temos como nos proteger. Você entende_?#

_# E de novo vem a história de que esta tudo em minhas mãos...#_

_#Até Inuyasha voltar, sim!# Izayou entregou uma caixinha pequena a mim. Senti uma força muito poderosa. Abri e encontrei a jóia brilhando imensamente._

_#E se nós a destruirmos_?# _Izayou negou com a cabeça._

_#Você não pode fazer isso..Não tem como destruí-la..#_

_#Filha, a jóia só desaparecerá se alguém a usar. Só que tem que ser um pedido de coração, algo desesperador, e ela, se atender, desaparecerá..#_

_#Não posso pedir pelo fim desta guerr_a

_#Não! Pois não será com alma e coração.# Suspirei resignada._

_#Kagome, seu dever é protegê-la. E eu, sua mãe, inuyasha, Touga e todos deste reino temos o dever de proteger você. Estamos todos juntos, não a deixaremos sozinha..._

_#Nunca!# Completou mamãe me abraçando._

_Fim Flash-back._

Ela puxou a jóia de dentro de suas vestes. Esta estava presa no pescoço, como se fosse um colar, mas estava escondida sob o vestido. Com ajuda, kagome conseguiu focalizar sua energia na jóia. Quando estivesse perto de youkais, poderia ocultar a energia da jóia, assim como a sua também.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dezessete anos.. Faltava apenas alguns meses para que kagome completasse dezoito.

Aquele tinha sido o ano mais longo para todos. Haviam tido noticias da guerra há algumas semanas atrás e essas eram boas e ruins.. Boas porque Onigumo estava quase derrotado e ruim porque a guerra estava mais violenta do que nos anos anteriores, o que, obviamente, gerava um alto indicie de mortalidade, tanto para o reino inimigo quanto para o de Kagome e de Touga..

Kagome atirou a ultima flecha e caiu esgotada no chão. Teria um intervalo de pouco tempo para depois retornar ao treinamento com o arco. Levantou-se e discretamente foi caminhando em direção à parte fechada da mata, onde havia um pequeno riacho com uma cascata, onde ela poderia se refrescar. E o melhor de tudo: Aquele lugar era secreto. Apenas ela o conhecia.

Quando se viu fora das vistas de seu professor, correu o mais rápido que pode. Chegara ao local que não era muito longe. Parou para respirar e só ai percebeu uma presença que parecia conhecida, mas devia ser impressão. Por um momento lembrou-se a quem pertencia aquele poder.

#Kouga-sama?# Perguntou assustada ao vê-lo ali, lindo como sempre, encostado em um tronco de arvore e a observando. Viu um sorriso charmoso se formar em seus lábios enquanto ele cruzava os braços sob o peito.

#Que bom que não esqueceu de mim Kagome..Porque em nenhum momento eu consegui tirar você de minha cabeça..# A jovem arregalou os olhos espantada. Seu coração batia rápido e ela não conseguiu conter o tom avermelhado que logo apareceu em suas bochechas. Vi-o se aproximar, mas não conseguia se mover.. Suas pernas não obedeciam seu comando. Sentiu uma mão em sua cintura e outra em seu rosto.

Coração acelerado.. Respiração falha.. Corpo quente.. Kagome se perguntava se não estava passando mal.

#Kouga..Isso é errado e-# Ele colocou dois dedos em seus lábios, a calando. Antes que a jovem pudesse voltar a falar, kouga colou seus lábios aos dela. Era só contato labial.. O youkai queria ser carinhoso..E sabia que aquele era o primeiro beijo de kagome.. Mas aquele não era o único motivo de não querer se envolver mais profundamente com a futura rainha. Qual era o outro? Exatamente esse.. Ela seria sua futura rainha, ao lado de inuyasha, seu marido.

Não queria se envolver mais do que já estava envolvido e acabar se machucando e machucando a garota também. A amava desde o primeiro momento que a vira, e não tinha duvidas disso. Quando Inuyasha voltasse teria que se afastar de sua amada. Poderia aproveitar um pouco tempo com ela certo?

OoOoOoO

#Kouga..Eu tenho que voltar..# Murmurou ainda com a cabeça encostada no peito dele. Os dois estavam sentados na sombra de uma arvore, sendo que kouga estava encostado no tronco desta e kagome encostada nele.

#Mas já?# Kouga brincava com uma mecha do cabelo da jovem. #Tem tão pouco tempo que estamos aqui..#

#Eu sei..Mas sinto dizer que meu tempo é pouco. Até mais Kouga-kun..# Despediu-se sorrindo. Quando estava pronta para ir embora sentiu uma mão sob seu pulso e foi puxada para trás. O youkai beijou-lhe como da ultima vez e logo depois a soltou.

#Espero te encontrar de novo kagome.. Até mais..# E logo depois a garota saiu correndo para voltar aos treinos.

Quando se viu fora do campo visual de kouga, parou e levou a mão aos lábios. "Será que isso é estar apaixonada? Os lábios dele são tão quentes.." Suspirou e logo voltou a correr.

#Kagome-sama onde estava? Não sabia que tinha treino?#  
#Desculpe-me sensei..# Desculpou-se de cabeça baixa.

#Desculpas aceitas, mas não ache que só porque te desculpei que você vai ficar sem punição. Vai ficar aqui o tempo que se atrasou.. E se eu fosse você não ousaria chegar atrasada à aula de luta corporal. Você sabe que todas essas aulas são extremamente importantes para que você possa proteger a jóia kagome..Pense no tanto de vidas que estão sendo perdidas.. Essas pessoas que morreram, morreram para proteger você e a jóia, e o que você faz? Some, deixa todos nós preocupados e-..# Parou ao ver que a menina chorava. #Se levante e enxugue essas lágrimas. Temos muito o que treinar..# Kagome levantou com relutância, enxugou as lagrimas como lhe fora mandado e pegou o arco e flechas logo após.

OoOoOoOoO

Duas semanas haviam se passado. Kagome treinava com vontade e seu poder já estava num nível muito avançado. Nos últimos dois dias, ela só fazia duas refeições: Café da manhã e jantar. No almoço ela preferia ficar treinando ainda mais. As palavras do sensei havia batido de frente no fundo de seu coração. Pessoas estavam morrendo para salva-la e como ela as recompensava? Faltando aos treinos.

Kagome sentia as mudanças alimentares. Estava fraca, mas não se importava. Uma hora se acostumaria a não almoçar.

Atirou mais uma flecha em um dos alvos móveis. Acertou com perfeição. A barriga reclamou mais uma vez e a jovem tentou convencer-se de que não estava com fome. Atirou outra flecha. Levou a mão à testa e percebeu que suava frio. Repetiu em sua mente que não estava sentindo nada, que era apenas impressão. Olhou para frente pronta para atirar mais uma flecha, mas seu olhar foi atraído até um homem alto e belo que se encontrava parado ao lado do alvo fixo. Não..Não era kouga..

Viu o homem vir caminhando em sua direção com um sorriso na face. O rapaz estava agora parado a sua frente.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os dourados dos dele e kagome se lembrou daquelas lindas orelhinhas felpudas, daqueles longos cabelos prateados e dos olhos também. Seu coração acelerou. O que sentira quando kouga a tinha beijado nem se comparava com o que estava sentindo agora. Kagome sorriu abertamente.

#Inuyasha..# Sussurrou. A jóia presa em seu pescoço brilhou com intensidade. A jovem gritou segurando-a.

Kagome sentiu uma dor insuportável no peito e logo depois de controlar o poder da jóia desmaiou.

O brilho cessou e o hanyou correu para pega-la antes que caísse.

OoOoOoOoO

Os sobreviventes da guerra sorriram ao pisar naquela cidade. Haviam finalmente vencido a guerra e puderam voltar aos seus lares.

Todos estavam felizes, mas um hanyou, em especial, só pensava em encontrar a criança que havia deixado naquele lugar. Farejou o ar e sentiu o cheiro inconfundível. Estava mudado, mas continuava sendo doce e agradável como antes. Seguiu até onde este ficava mais forte e a encontrou treinando.

Sentiu um fogo subir pelo seu corpo ao analisá-la melhor. Seios e coxas fartas, cabelos mais longos e mais brilhantes, os olhos azuis ainda mais vivos que antes. Sua menina havia crescido muito.. Era uma mulher agora.. Uma linda mulher.. E Inuyasha a desejou profundamente. Queria tirá-la dali agora mesmo, levá-la à um quarto e a fazer sua. Respirou fundo ao sentir que o espaço em sua calça estava começando a diminuir.

Encostou-se no alvo fixo e esperou que ela o notasse, o que logo aconteceu. Caminhou em sua direção com um sorriso carinhoso na face. Estava com saudades. Apesar do desejo que sentia por sua esposa, não podia negar que estava com saudades.

Seus olhares se encontraram e ele a viu sorrir. Seu coração se aqueceu com aquilo.

#Inuyasha..# Sussurrou e logo a jóia que estava presa a seu pescoço brilhou com intensidade. O hanyou a segurou antes que seu corpo tocasse o chão e a fitou preocupado. Percebeu então a palidez da face dela e também que seu corpo estava gelado. Aquilo não era normal, já que kagome devia estar quente, pois estava fazendo exercícios. A pegou no colo e a levou para dentro do castelo rapidamente.

Foi seguindo perdido pelos corredores. Se guiou pelas diversas vozes que ouvia. Logo chegou ao salão principal, onde todos estavam reunidos, comemorando.

Pararam ao vê-lo entrar com a futura rainha nos braços, desacordada.

#Inuyasha! O que aconteceu com minha filha?# Perguntou Sonomi correndo até o casal.

#Não sei...Ela estava treinando quando eu cheguei..A jóia brilhou e depois ela desmaiou..# Sonomi e Izayou suspiraram. A ultima logo se pronunciou.

#Você não devia ter permitido que ela ficasse sem comer para poder treinar Sonomi..Eu avisei que era arriscado e você não me ouviu..#

#Não achei que quando eles se reencontrassem a jóia fosse reagir..#

#A jóia está presa não só à kagome minha amiga, e sim aos dois. Se ela tivesse se alimentando direito, teria conseguido controlar o poder da jóia sem esgotar suas energias..# Uma enorme gota se encontrava na cabeça do hanyou, que não entendia nada.

#PARA..PARA..# Interrompeu a conversa. #Vocês querem fazer o favor de me explicar o que ta acontecendo?#  
#Oh..Desculpe querido..# Izayou abraçou ternamente o filho. #Estava com tanta saudade Inu-kun..#  
#Mamãe..A kagome..# Murmurou entre dentes. Será que ninguém ali ligava para o fato da garota estar desmaiada?

#Leve-a para o quarto e a deixe descansar.. É tudo que ela precisa. Quando acordar, dê-lhe algo leve para comer. Vou avisar ao Hiten que a kagome não vai poder treinar mais hoje..# Sonomi resolveu a situação. Saiu da sala logo após..

#Só uma perguntinha..Onde fica o quarto?# Izayou sorriu e foi guiando o filho em direção ao quarto que ele compartilharia com sua esposa. Mandou que o hanyou entrasse e em seguida saiu, deixando-os sozinhos.

Inuyasha deitou kagome na cama e trancou a porta depois. Viu que a garota parecia desconfortável com aquelas vestes de sacerdotisa, caminhou até onde provavelmente as roupas dela estariam guardadas. Tirou uma camisola que fosse fácil de vestir e logo voltou para seu lado.

Eis a questão: Troca-la ou chamar uma Aia? Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios, mas logo a parte sóbria de seu cérebro ágil. Ele se encostou à parede com duvida. Não queria chamar a Aia..

Não haveria problemas, certo? Ela era sua esposa, hora ou outra a veria nua de qualquer jeito. Caminhou até kagome e com as mãos tremulas desamarrou o laço que prendia a roupa. "_Eu não vou olhar..Eu não vou olhar.._" Pensava. Não estava nervoso porque nunca havia visto uma mulher nua.. Longe disso.. Estava daquele jeito por respeito à sua esposa, pois sabia que ela não iria gostar nada, nada de saber que ele a havia trocado e ainda por cima tinha olhado-a descaradamente.. Além disso, temia por seu autocontrole. Não agüentaria vê-la sem roupa, sem tocá-la. Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Laço desamarrado. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil: tirar o vestido. Fechou os olhos controlando-se para não olha-la. Puxou o vestido até os ombros e depois puxou o corpo desacordado um pouco para cima, pra que pudesse terminar de tirar a peça. Só não contava que os seios dela fossem roçar em seu braço.

Com um gemido rouco e fraco inuyasha jogou a roupa longe e com uma velocidade incrível a vestiu. Afastou-se rapidamente. Olhou pra baixo e viu-se completamente excitado. Ele não tinha resistido e havia olhado-a. A imagem dos seios perfeitos da esposa não saia de sua cabeça, e aquilo era uma tortura. Olhou para a cama e a viu dormindo tranquilamente. Voltou a se aproximar da jovem. Sentou-se ao seu lado, tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo e logo após acariciou a macia pele de kagome.

#Inuyasha..# Ela sussurrou ainda dormindo. Estaria sonhando com ele? Provavelmente, deduziu. Mas ao ouvir seu nome sair daquela boca perfeita, o hanyou se afastou para não fazer uma besteira. Como aquela mulher podia enlouquecê-lo tanto assim?

Não estava necessitado. Tinha apenas duas noites que não dormia com ninguém.. Nem depois de ter passado dois anos sem sexo ele tinha ficado assim. Inuyasha suspirou e decidiu que precisava de um banho.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ao voltar para o quarto, apenas vestido com uma calça, percebeu que kagome estava acordando e correu para seu lado.

Ao abrir os olhos, kagome deu de cara com um rosto estranho e gritou. Rapidamente reuniu um pouco de poder em suas mãos e tocou nele, mas apenas para afastá-lo e não para machucá-lo. O rapaz voou contra a parede e caiu no chão. A jovem o olhou melhor e reconheceu a pessoa. Bateu a mão na testa e correu para socorrer o marido.

#Inuyasha..Me perdoe.. Não quis te machucar.. Achei que fosse um estranho..Me desculpe e-# Continuou falando. O hanyou sorriu maldoso sem que ela percebesse.

#Oh.. Minha perna está doendo.. Muito..Acho que cai de mau jeito..# Ela o olhou horrorizada.

#Diga-me o que fazer para ajudar.. Oh céus.. Me perdoe por favor..#  
#Faça massagem.. Talvez melhore..# Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

#Onde quer que eu faça?# A angustia em sua voz era clara.

#Na coxa..# Sem perceber o tom malicioso do hanyou, kagome levou a mão à coxa dele e começou a massagem. Inuyasha teve que morder o lábio inferior para não gemer.

#Mais pra cima..# Murmurou com dificuldade e com a voz rouca. Kagome prontamente subiu mais as mãos.. #Um pouco mais pra cima e mais pro lado..# Inconscientemente ela fez. Sentiu sua mão esbarrar em algo rígido e no mesmo momento olhou para onde sua mão estava.

Caiu de bunda no chão quando viu o estado que Inuyasha estava. O olhou horrorizada e quando ia se levantas para correr o hanyou a puxou, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada em seu colo. Antes que pudesse falar algo ele a puxou e terminou com a distancia entre os lábios.

Kagome arregalou os olhos ao sentir os lábios dele sob os seus. Eram, também, macios e quentes, mas de algum jeito eram melhores que o de kouga..

Inuyasha colocou uma mão em sua cintura e a puxou ainda mais para si. Tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas kagome parecia assustada e não entendia o que ele estava querendo. Separou-se alguns centímetros apenas para pedir algo..

#Relaxe kagome..# Sussurrou. #Apenas abra a boca..# Ela continuou não entendendo, apenas fez o que ele pediu. Sentiu os lábios do marido cobrir-lhes os seus mais uma vez, só que dessa vez a língua do hanyou estava na sua boca? Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que Inuyasha se mostrasse novas formas de beijar.

Em um certo momento ousou colocar a língua na boca do rapaz também, o que causou um gemido vindo da parte dele.

#Eu machuquei você?# Perguntou com inocência. O desejo do inuyasha era tanto que de sua boca nem uma só palavra saia. Murmurou o nome da esposa e a carregou em direção à cama. Deitou-a lá e logo se deitou por cima. Continuou a beijando. Kagome acariciava com uma mão sua nuca, e com a outra uma das orelhinhas de cachorro.

Inuyasha desceu a mão para a coxa da garota e quando ia subi-la por dentro do vestido, kagome o parou.

#O que pensa que está fazendo?# Perguntou ofegante.

#O que todo marido e mulher faz..# Respondeu com tranqüilidade. Kagome o olhou irritada.

#Não sei o que marido e mulher faz..# Mentiu, mas uma mentira não muito mentirosa, porque em certa parte não sabia o que marido e mulher fazia.. Sabia que eles dormiam juntos, só não sabia como. #Agora tenho que voltar ao treino e-#  
#O que te leva a crer que eu vou deixar você voltar ao treino depois de ter desmaiado?#

#Você não tem que deixar nada..#  
#Kagome.. Não quero discutir com você..Apenas descanse..# Ela se levantou e quando ia sair ele a puxou de volta. #Não pode negar que estava gostando..O cheiro de sua excitação não me engana..# Sussurrou no ouvido dela e lodo depois passou a língua sob este. Desceu o beijo pelo pescoço e ouviu um fraco gemido sair da boca de Kagome. A virou para que ficasse de frente para ele e logo depois a prendeu contra a parede.

#O que-#   
#Relaxe e aproveite querida..# Sussurrou mais uma vez. Começou acariciando a fina cintura dela e beijando-lhe os lábios de uma maneira mais ardente que antes. Sentiu-a gemer contra seus lábios e subiu a mão para um dos seios. Kagome colocou uma mão por cima da dele, ainda sem saber se deixava ou não. #Fique tranqüila..Vou te mostrar que isso é melhor do que imagina..# Ele tinha um sorriso carinhoso na face, o que fez com que ela relaxasse.

Kagome tirou a mão de cima da dele e suspirou. Aquilo era realmente bom. Ele massageou um seio, enquanto explorava o pescoço dela com mordidas e chupões. Kagome agarrava-se ainda mais em seu pescoço, acariciava sua nuca fazendo o rapaz se dedicar ainda mais.

Ele tirou a mão do seio dela e foi descendo para a coxa. Acariciou sentindo como a pele de sua mulher era macia. Puxou a perna para cima, fazendo-a enlaçar à sua cintura. Desceu a boca pelo seu pescoço, a mão começou a acariciá-la pelo lado de dentro.

Kagome começou a gemer alto. Sentiu algo crescendo, tocando em sua perna. Olhou para baixo e viu o quanto ele tava excitado. Uma curiosidade a atingiu "Como seria?" Se perguntou. Mordeu os lábios, tamanha era sua vontade de tocá-lo..

#Não tenha medo..Eu sei que você está louca para isso..# Ela tirou a mão da nuca dele e desceu para seu membro já muito enrijecido.

Inuyasha sorriu malicioso. Ela desceu acariciando seu tórax fazendo-o gemer. Mas quando ia tocá-lo alguém bateu na porta.

Kagome puxou a mão e ficou corada. Inuyasha respirou fundo. Insistiram mais uma vez.

#É melhor atender, Inuyasha!#

#Maldição!# Praguejou baixinho enquanto afastava-se dela. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com sua mãe.

#Olá querido! Vim trazer um chazinho para Kagome!# Kagome sentou-se na poltrona. Izayou depositou a bandeja na mesinha e ofereceu o chá para a menina.

#Obrigada Izayou-sama!#

OoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias se passaram desde que Inuyasha voltará da guerra. Ultimamente kagome não o via muito. Ele assumiu a posição de rei, e esta tivera mais liberdade e tempo para fazer tudo com mais calma, mas por outro lado ela estava muito triste, tantas revoltas, reuniões fizeram com que seu marido passasse dias no escritório, ou saia para resolver assuntos em outro distrito.

Divertia-se como podia com Sango. A menina se juntara a ela nos treinos.

Resolveu dar um volta pelos jardins para descansar. Até que sentiu alguém puxando sua mão.

#Kouga-kun?# Sorriu.

#Como vai minha Lady!# Perguntou beijando-lhe a mão. Kagome corou.

#O Senhor andou sumido. Fazia um certo tempo em que não o via...#

#Saudades?# Viu Kagome ficar ainda mais corada. Esta abaixou a cabeça e ficou a olhar algumas flores que se balançavam de acordo com o vento. Kouga puxou seu queixo para cima.

#Eu estava com muitas...# Ele se aproximara mais dela. Colocou uma mão em sua cintura e a outra em seu pescoço. Kagome sabia que aquilo era errado, mas não tinha forças para se separar..

#Não vou te machucar...# Ia encostar os lábios aos dela. Kagome entrou em pânico. Não podia, era casada com Inuyasha, ele era seu marido e era o único que tinha o direito de tocá-la.

Sentiu Kouga separar-se dela com tamanha brusquidão, e acabara caindo para trás.

Olhou para cima. E viu Inuyasha os olhando com tamanho ódio. Encarava principalmente Kouga.

#O que pensa que fazia abraçado desse jeito com a minha mulher? Hein...Seu lobo fedido de uma figa!# Inuyasha começara a andar para o lado de Kouga.

#Estávamos apenas conversando, Inuyasha-sama!# Kouga respondeu tentando evitar uma briga. Ele era apenas um duque, não podia brigar com o rei, assim como sabia que Inuyasha não deveria estar brigando com ele.

O hanyou sabia que não podia procurar confusões com os duques donos de terras de seu reino, mas pensar nele com Kagome lhe dava muito ódio e uma vontade enorme de matá-lo.

#É conversando. Pois saiba que aquela é minha mulher...Só minha...E eu não gostei da aproximação seu lobo fedido!# Estavam cara a cara agora.

#A culpa não é minha se você não dá a devida atenção a uma flor rara como ela. Se só pensa em você seu cachorrinho de madame!# Kouga não conseguira segurar.

#NÃÃÃÃÃOÕOO!# Kagome gritara.

Inuyasha partirá para cima de Kouga lhe dando um soco na cara. Este revidara com um chute, que passou raspando pelo rosto do hanyou. Neste deslize, Inuyasha agachou-se e deu uma bela rasteira no youkai. Subiu em cima deste distribuindo socos em sua face, mas kouga se defendia com os braços. Chutou o estomago do rei, o jogando para não muito longe.

Kagome apenas assistia a luta pensando no que fazer para separar os dois. Viu kouga acertar dois socos fortes na face de seu marido e correu para socorrê-lo, mesmo não sabendo como. Reuniu um pouco menos de energia do que quando empurrara inuyasha e empurrou Kouga, fazendo-o cair um pouco distante. Ele a olhou incrédulo, mas kagome nem percebeu, pois estava ajoelhada ao lado do Inuyasha perguntando se ele estava bem.

#Eu estou ótimo..E não precisava de sua ajuda..Poderia muito bem ter acabado com ele em um piscar de olhos..# Inuyasha rosnou tentando partir para a briga de novo, mas foi impedido por um corpo feminino que se pos a sua frente.

#Vamos para o quarto..Vou cuidar desses seus ferimentos..# Sua voz soara com um tom de aviso. Kagome o olhava com um misto de preocupação e repulsa.

Ela encontrara uma empregada no meio do caminho e pedirá a ela que levasse para o seu quarto uma bacia com água quente, panos limpos e uma infusão de ervas.

#Sente-se na cama Inuyasha# Ele fez o que sua esposa mandou. O hanyou estava com arranhões no rosto e uns hematomas pelo corpo.

Subiu na cama e sentou virada para ele. Logo a empregada trouxe o que tinha pedido. Kagome pediu que ela colocasse no banquinho do lado da cama e saiu.

#Keh! Não preciso destes cuidados...Não sou fraco!# falou Inuyasha cruzando os braços e fazendo cara feia.

#Pouco me importa o que pensa.# Ela falou com cara de brava. # Não sei porque atacou Kouga, não fiquei feliz, mas você teve o que merecia.# Foi curta e grossa com seu marido.

Inuyasha descruzou os braços e a olhou rancoroso.

#Talvez não devesse ter feito o que fiz, mas não ia ver minha mulher se esfregando num cara qualquer em baixo do meu nariz! # falou bravo e aumentando a voz.

#Esfregando? ESFREGANDO? gritou ficando de joelhos na cama. #Não admito que fale de mim dessa maneira. É meu marido, mas não é meu dono!# Falou apontando o dedo em sua cara.

#Sou seu marido e rei deste reino. E não quero ver as pessoas falando que minha mulher fica...Fica...Fica...#

#Fica? Fica? Fica o que Inuyasha...que foi, hein! Fala então!# Gritou pegando um pedacinho de pano e jogando um pouco de infusão em cima.

# De minha mulher ficar se mostrando, se dando para outr...ITAIIIIII!#

Kagome com raiva meterá o pano num arranhão na bochecha dele.

#Tá louca mulher!# gritou com raiva.

#Fica quieto e me deixa limpar esses ferimentos!# Kagome resmungou.

#Keh!# grunhiu contrariado.

Kagome continuou passando o pano pelo rosto dele. Alguns ela teve que ter mais cuidado, pois eram mais doloridos.

Inuyasha começara a encarar a Kagome de uma outra forma. A menina ficou de joelhos na cama para ver melhor o ferimento na testa dele. E deu uma leve inclinada para frente, deixando Inuyasha ver seu busto.

"Maldição!"

Reclamou Inuyasha em pensamento. "Esta mulher quer me matar!"

Kagome terminou de limpar o ferimento e olhou para Inuyasha. Viu que este olhava com desejo para dentro de seu vestido. Ficou rubra e ao mesmo tempo com raiva, como ele podia pensar em tal ato numa hora daquelas.

#Achou algo de muito interessante dentro do meu vestido, _querido!_#

Inuyasha ficará assustado. Suas bochechas aderiram uma coloração mais avermelhada e virou a cabeça em sinal de rebeldia. Kagome olhara o ato de seu companheiro de modo engraçado. Quando deu uma olhada mais para baixo pode notar que a barra da túnica dele estava ensangüentada.

#Inuyasha!# Ele, assustado com o grito dela, a olhou.

#Por Kami ! Você se machucou muito. Deixe-me ver este ferimento na sua barriga.# Disse se aproximando mais enquanto ele se afastava.

#Não é nada! Não sou tão franco quanto á vocês reles humanos!# Fez questão de se levantar e sentiu que a dor estava mais forte. "Maldição! Não tinha percebido que foi tão fundo! Ah! Lobo fedido eu ainda vou te matar! "

Kagome segurou seu marido por trás e o deitou na cama. Inuyasha deixou-a tirar suas botas e abrir sua túnica.

Viu a menina ficar mais rubra. Pois estava quase em cima dele, mas o ferimento estava bem feio. Ajudou-a retirar a túnica e ficou com as costas apoiadas no colchão.

Kagome umedeceu o pano com água quente e começou a passar em cima do ferimento para limpá-lo. Era apenas um corte feito com as garras de Kouga, nada tão sério se não tivesse sido tão profundo. Inuyasha arqueava as costas algumas vezes e Kagome parava de limpar.

#Pode continuar Kagome.#

# Mas esta doendo não esta?É melhor eu chamar o curandeiro para te examinar...# Fez menção de se levantar mas um braço a puxou para baixo. Quase caiu deitada em cima de Inuyasha.

#Eu não quero curandeiro eu só quero você!# E selaram um beijo apaixonado. #E quero agora..# Murmurou logo após.

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**Natsumi ou Linoca falando:**_

_**GHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**FELIZ ANIVERSARIO NEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**TI DOLUUUUUUU MTU MTU MTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MSM VIU MANA?**_

_**ESQUECE ISSO NUNCAAAAA...**_

_**TH SENDO PERFEITO FAZER ESSA FIC COM VC.. E ESPERO QUE MAIS E MAIS VENHAM..**_

_**Ti looooooovi you negaaaaaaaa**_

_**XP**_

**_Tdu di bom dia 27 (quarta) e sempre.. Feliz niver.. Ti amo manecaa!_**

OoOoOoOoOoO

oOoOoOo

**Kagome Hi**:

**Gheisinha:**

huahauhaua...olá tdu bem! Que bom q vc gostou, eu fico mtu feliz... Desculpe se demoramos. Espero que curta este novo capítulo. Bjks!

**Natsumi:**

Oiii! Perfeita mesmo? QUE BOM! Ele volto..E ai? O que você achou? Espero que tenha gostado..hehe.. Até que não demoramos muito.. (Pelo menos eu acho) KKK.. Bjoks..

oOoOoOo

**L1lly:**

**Gheisinha**:

Obrigada! Fazemos o que podemos...nem sempre conseguimos postar cedo..mas ficou feliz que tenha gostado...e...NÃO É MINHA CULPA DE NADA ...XD...Bjks!

**Natsum**i:

Oii.. Que bom que você gostou.. Bom..Postamos o mais rápido que conseguimos..Espero que não tenhamos demorado tanto.. Se tivermos: FOI TUDO CULPA DA GHE (Que ela não leia isso) KKKK... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.. Bjinhuxx..

oOoOoOo

**Ana Spizziolli:**

**Gheisinha**:

Sim, culpa minha...Apenas mudamos por que a Li quis...mas saiba que eu não gosto muito...na verdade odeio...mas faço o que posso para agradar a todos...XD...Bjks!

**Natsumi**:

Primeiramente: A ghe é louca!

A fic está mesmo boa! Mesmo mesmo? KKK.. Que bom que você acha isso.. Add como favoritas? (Olhinhos brilhando) Que lindo.. Nuss.. Que emoção.. XD.. Obrigada por avisar que estava só para quem tinha loggof comentar.. Do jeito que nós somos lerdas nem teríamos notado.. KKKK.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.. hehe..Bjoks

oOoOoOo

**Dama da noite:**

**Gheisinha:**

Oi mana! Ufa! Que bom q gostou...iremos continuar sim...relaxe...Bjks! XD!

**Natsumi**:

Lindo? Que bom que você gostouuu..Hehe.. Nós não demoramos muito não viu! (milagre) kkk.. Espero que tenha gostadu desse cap.. bjinhuxx...

oOoOoOo

**Sacerdotiza:**

**Gheisinha**:

Que bom q gostou da nossa parceiria! Saiba que tbm adoramos...hauhauha... Bjks mana! Continua acompanhando tah !

**Natsumi: **

OIII..PRIGUICOSA..KKKKK... gostou mesmo? TI FLIZ! Kkk.. eu sou besta eu sei.. AAAH.. num fica falando assim si não eu fico mi axando.. ih quando eu começo.. HUMHUMHUM.. KKKKKKKK.. Espero que tenha gostadu dessi cap.. XP.. Bjoks locaaaaaaaa..XD

oOoOoOo

**Mionni**:

**Gheisinha**:

Que bom q vc entendeu o sentido da coisa huahauhau...fico feliz que tenha gostado... Bj!

**Natsumi**:

Éé.. Bem raro o inu carinhoso né? XD hehe.. carinhoso mas tarado.Afinal de contas ele é homem..KKK.. Que bom que gostou da fic.. Espero que tenha gostadu desse cap tb.. bjinhuxx..

oOoOoOo

**Marcella**:

**Gheisinha**:

Não vamos estragar a surpresa! Fico feliz que tenha gostado.é concordo a Nat é uma vergonha...nem sabe a idade da menina...huahauhaua...Bjs!

**Natsumi**:

Oii..Tudo ótimo..E com você? Que bom que você gostou.. É..Ele demorou muito né? Quantos anos? Acho que cinco.. A kagome th com 18 agora.. (Aff..Eu escrevo a fic e não sei quanto tempo passou..Que vergonha..) Bom..Atualizamos o mais rápido que conseguimos.. hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap..bjokss

oOoOoOo

**Katty-chan**:

**Gheisinha**:

Num se suicida não...hauhaha.espera agente terminar a fic primeiro...XD..Bjks!

**Natsum**i:

NÃO SE SUICIDE NÃO..PELO AMOR DE DEUS! KKK.. que bom que gostou da fic..Gostou desse cap também? Postamos o mais rápido que pudemos.. XP.. hehe..Bjokss

oOoOoOo

**Krol-chan**:

**Gheisinha**:

Brigada pelos elogios! Bjks!

**Natsum**i:

Ai..O próximo capitulo chegou..KKK.. Talentosas? Só um pouco..Mas que bom que você gostou..Hehe..Gostou desse cap também? Espero que sim..XP.. Bjinhuxx

oOoOoOo

**Thata-chan**:

**Gheisinha**:

Valeu pelos elogios... XD Bjks!

**Natsum**i:

Ta lindo mesmo? QUE BOM! KKKK.. Desculpa..É que eu me empolgo..Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tbm.. Bjoks

oOoOoOo

**Littlerdark**:

**Gheisinha**:

Que bom q gostou. Obrigada! Bjks!

**Natsumi**:

Que bom que você gostou..Espero que tenha gostado desse também..Bjoks

oOoOoOo

**Fe-chan**:

**Gheisinha**:

Obrigada pelos elogios! Fazemos o que podemos, pq temos tbm uma vida para tocar...Bjks!

**Natsumi**:

Atualizamos! Demoramos muito? Acho que não né? KKK..Espero que tenha gostado.. bjinhuxx..

oOoOoOo

**Neiva**:

**Gheisinha**:

Obrigada! Bjks!

**Natsumi**:

Que bom que você amou.. Ta aqui o cap..Então..Até o próximo..KKK.. O que achou? Ta bom também? Espero que sim..Bjinhuxx

oOoOoOo

**Saori Higurashi**:

**Gheisinha**:

A maior review do primeiro capítulo! Obrigadinha! Todas as respostas de suas perguntas estão neste capítulo... Fazemos o que podemos para atualizar..mas temos uma vida para tocar fora daqui, nem sempre conseguimos...Bjks!

**Natsumi**:

Oii..Gostou mesmo de como agente escreve? Que bom..As vezes eu acho que tamos correndo demais nos acontecimentos..XD.. Não..Ele voltou quando ela ta com 18.. hehe.. Vix..O houjo sumiu..Mas no lugar dele veio o Kouga..Brincadeiraa..O houjo vai aparecer ainda sim..Mas não sabemos quando..São detalhes.. Demoramos muito? Espero que não..Hehe.. Bjoksss

oOoOoOo

**Carolmolly**:

**Gheisinha**:

Obrigada pela review! Bjks!

**Natsumi**:

Gostou mesmo? Que bom! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também... Bjinhuxx..

oOoOoOo

**Mk-chan160**:

**Gheisinha**:

Naquele tempo as pessoas não eram tão liberais como hoje, né...tem que pensar dessa forma tbm, neh...Que bom que gostou...Bjks!

**Natsumi**:

Será que não? Isso depende muito de como a pessoa for educada.. A kagome foi educada de uma forma muito inocente.. Comparar o hoje em dia com aquela época.. XS.. Muito diferente.. Mas que bom que você gostou..Hehe.. Ti dollu viu loka? Bjinhuxx..

oOoOoOo

**Uchiha Kayra**:

**Gheisinha**:

Quem mandava na família era o pai, então ele preservava mais que tudo a integridade de suas filhas...e elas eram sempre inocentes...e até d+ e passamos isso para a fic...que bom q gostou..fico feliz...Bjks!

**Natsum**i:

Ficou bom? QUE BOM! KKKK.. Mas vejamos bem: Aquela época..É aquela época..Hoje em dia..É hoje em dia.. Muito diferente e sem comparações... Sem contar que isso depende muito de como a pessoa for educada.. XS.. Mas mesmo assim..Que bom que você gostou..Hehe.. Espero que nesse capitulo tenha melhorado..Bjoks

oOoOoOo

**Rayane**:

**Gheisinha**:

Que bom que gostou..fico feliz...Muitas bjks!

**Natsumi**:

Gostou mesmo? QUE BOM! Huhuhu.. Ta ai o capitulo..Espero que tenha gostadoo.. hehe..Bjinhuxx...

oOoOoOo

**Bruna-yasha**:

**Gheisinha**:

Isso nem sempre acontece, sabe, pois naquela época os pais dessas meninas a preservavam mais que tudo e a integridade de sua família e suas filhas, mas acho que você não sabia disso...ela não se relacionava com mais ninguém a não ser seu amigo, seus pais e as empregadas...Mas acima de tudo é uma fic e a deixamos do jeito que queremos..mas valeu pela review..quando vai atualizar a sua...hein...moça...Bjnhus!

**Natsumi**:

Isso depende muito da educação... Você estudou a idade media no japão? Nem sempre é igual a idade media da europa.. XS.. Mas ainda assim.. Isso depende da educação como já disse.. Não tem que necessariamente ser assim..E outra.. Isso é uma FIC.. Historias criadas de fãs, para fãs.. Não tem que seguir ao pé da letra a realidade (Apesar de que eu não ache que a fic esteja errada) Bom..Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.. Bjoss..

oOoOoOo

**Bekinha:**

**Gheisinha:**

Agradeço...bjks!

**Natsumi:**

Gostou mesmo? Uma das melhores? Não fala assim que se não eu começo a me achar.. KKK.. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!.. Bjoksss...

oOoOoOo

_**Hey people..MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS 22 REVIEWS.. Realmente amamos.. Muito mesmo.. E esperamos que tenham gostado desse capitulo também..**_

_**Deixem review! Criticas.. Opiniões.. Idéias.. Elogios.. Tudo é aceito.. XP**_


End file.
